


【希寡】The Moon Shines Everywhere

by Poher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poher/pseuds/Poher
Summary: 她踏碎一地流光，抬头望向那一抹朦胧的光影。像极了那个月晖般清冷的姑娘。





	【希寡】The Moon Shines Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> 含蓄...
> 
> 现在看来简直黑历史orz

今晚的月较以往任何一次都要圆。

屋内时钟闷声响着，静默地显示着屋外已是九点钟光景。

浴室里热气尤未散去，依稀一道水痕从中蔓延至阳台。

正是中秋节气，撩人的微风掀动阳台轻纱。月光曝撒，在帘上朦胧出两道相贴的身影。

她们开始过这个节日，还是在五年前的今天。

那日傍晚Romanoff躺在自北京起航的客机上，随手从餐车上买了一盒月饼。

这种陌生的小零食似乎在中国无处不在。纸质的包装上刻有独特的汉字，以Romanoff的水平还无法辨认出其上龙飞凤舞的几个大字，但这并不妨碍她对此产生浓厚的兴趣。

身侧的手机被划亮了又暗下去，红发特工修长的手指有一下没一下地摩挲着手机屏幕，颇有些坐立不安的意思。

透过苍白的微光，依稀只见寥寥几个单词：

**“我来接你？”**

_ _

**“不了，有这个闲情不如洗干净在床上等我？”**

许是因着那夜过分美好的月光作祟，不期而遇的微风细雨，久违的柔意缠绵，便成了她们心中拭不去的一抹淡痕。

在那之后，这个来自东方的节日自然而然地成为了每年的保留节目，或者说是约定。

尽管这个约定每每由于四面八方涌来的各种原因提前或延后，但月光和时间向来不会成为影响她们性致的因素。

而今夜不一样。

良夜清风，月光正好。

桌上一盒开过的月饼，被切去一半露出其间鹅黄的馅。刀叉被随意扔在一边，周围是一圈零星的碎屑，显然食者在不久前因为什么事而被迫停止享用。

而答案在此时一目了然。

阳台一角，高个子女人被压在躺椅上，本就宽大的衣服因着方才过于剧烈的动作而滑下肩头，露出圆润光滑的肩窝。

腰部以下却是不着寸缕。

上位的红发女人一手撑在她脸侧，另一手指间夹着一张素白的餐巾纸轻柔地替她拭去嘴角碎屑。

“张嘴。”

低沉的嗓音如沙般滑过耳畔，蔚蓝眸子里透着些许困惑，依旧顺从地张了唇。

纸巾伴着一声轻笑悠悠落了地，Romanoff终于俯身欺向那勾人的薄唇。

像是沸腾的开水里丢入一块冰，滚烫而湿润的一双唇压过去，一时竟温暖不了身下人格外冰凉的身躯。

Romanoff贴得更紧了些，右膝挤进Hill腿间，趁她难耐呻吟着的半会侵入齿间。

舌尖带着热意扫过内壁，所至之处意外的低温让Romanoff恍惚间像是在做梦。可唇齿交融带来的湿润和溺毙感却又如此真切。甩去不安的疑惑，她选择沉溺其中，任由快感将她抛至云霄。

吻得有些久了，Hill软手推开Romanoff，红着脸侧头轻喘着。

稍稍直起身，松松披在身上的浴巾随着Romanoff的动作缓缓滑下。

一片诱人的美好。

任由凉风抚过已然滚烫的身躯，Romanoff垂下眼帘，视线轻扫过Hill因偏头而露出的修长脖颈和性感锁骨，喉结不自觉地一滑，又低下头去吻她耳侧。

膝下再一蹭，便有热流自相接处蔓延至四肢百骸。

十分满意身下人的变化，再凑近些在她耳边极轻地吐出一口气，挑眉看着那小巧白嫩泛起红润，Romanoff花了半秒时间终于回想起今晚的主题。

“Mia，我最近学了一首中国诗。”

轻啃着爱人略有些红肿的耳垂，Romanoff模模糊糊地问了一声：

“教你么？”

身下人却突然没了声响。

皱眉撑起上身，不经意对上一双过于平静的双眸。

面色潮红，眼里却不改清冷。

这显然不是此时此刻的Hill该有的反应，不安感更加剧烈，可心底竟莫名地坚信着某种冲动。

缓缓吸进一口凉气，Romanoff试图让自己看起来没那么难堪，出口的话语却又那么小心翼翼：

“要不要？”

身下人两片精致的锁骨一起一伏，像是即将振翅飞走的蝴蝶。

再往上，是一汪幽蓝清泉。

流光内敛，无波无澜。

满盈着一轮皎洁的明月和漫天散乱的繁星。

美得发亮。

却又美得虚幻。

迷蒙中觉察到Hill微凉的指尖贴上自己光裸的脊背，紧接着一片繁星随水波碎开，耳边响起一声轻笑：

“好。”

算是应了她两方面的含义。

浴巾被重新搭上肩头，突然被阻隔的凉风扑向脸侧。

清醒得如此真实。

**可她无法停下。**

**她是将枯的树，搁浅的鱼，沙漠中迷失的旅人，只有眼前清泉能延缓焦渴。**

**叫她如何能停下。**

唇自眼睫缓缓下滑，至高挺的鼻梁，至细腻的脖颈，再至撩人的锁骨，Romanoff稍稍使了力啃咬着，一手抚摸着Hill因喘息微微起伏的腹肌， 另一手自T恤边缘滑上山丘。

“第一句。”

耳畔是Hill压抑的呻吟，Romanoff颇有些得意地拢住一团绵软，深吸口气回忆着发音：

**“床前明月光。”**

语毕，Romanoff看她眼里闪过惊异和慌张，勾起唇角，再次不遗余力地顶上那湾温热。

无声的催促。

温度自腿间蜿蜒而上，神情终于不复平静。

勉强出了一个音，却又被抑制不住的颤声击得破碎。

Romanoff笑起来，双手带着灼人的热浪熨过她细腻的肌肤。

咬唇不肯再出声，双臂环上红发女人，再一用力将她扯下细细密密地吻着。

蓦然一阵刺痛自唇角散开，Hill含住下唇有些恼怒地看向罪魁祸首。

后者歪歪头无辜地看回去，舌尖拭过殷红的嘴唇，调笑着开口：

“闭着嘴可是学不好的哦，Maria小朋友。”

咬咬牙艰难地重复着生涩的诗句，Hill一手按住Romanoff的腰窝，另一手不甘示弱地钻进浴衣，掐上她胸前的娇挺。

促狭的轻笑化作呻吟，Romanoff情不自禁地贴上她凉腻的肌肤。

简直是冰火两重天。

拿鼻尖蹭着她的，Romanoff轻喘着吐出第二句：

**“疑是地上霜。”**

唇角相触，鼻间热息交融着蒸红脸颊。

思忖片刻，捏住体恤边缘将扯未扯的右手终归还是收了回来，另一手扯过浴巾半边把身下人缠得紧些，好歹避免了晚风将其来之不易的热量撩走。

毕竟是Maria Hill，做起事来总是希望善始善终。

嗓音染上情欲，在Romanoff耐心的纠正下课程进行得竟也顺利。只是学生心无旁骛，老师却心猿意马。

极力忽视身上游走的炙热，拗口的字眼辗转齿间却迟迟找不到出路。

明明是一个单音，却被迫分三次方才拼成完整的音节。

Romanoff不让她结束，她脸憋的涨红也不肯讨饶。

可谁知道Romanoff正是爱极了她这近乎天真的固执和倔强。

腹下一紧，终究没忍住隔着体恤含上一侧硬挺的乳尖。

Hill轻吟一声曲起右腿，于是原本在腹部逗留的手也顺势滑入湿泞的腿间。

Hill的喘息加重，一手情不自禁地插入Romanoff如火短发，稍稍用了力按着，压着。

指尖在穴口打着转却并不急着探入，掐了重点不轻不重地揉捏着。

发上一重，Romanoff脸埋在在Hill胸前又含糊道**“举头望明月”**。

感受到另一个身躯陡然的僵硬，Romanoff含着笑又补充道：

“答对有奖。”

身下难耐地蹭着，除了听从Hill别无选择。

Romanoff从来不是一个急于求成的人。她刻意放慢了速度，致力于用Hill唇齿间逸散的音节拼凑出一段绝美乐章。

而身下的女人化作一把琴，随着指尖拨动勾出一段动人旋律。

起浮，压低，拔高，坠落。

曲还未完，音已绕梁。

“最后一句。”

低哑的声音顺着音调回转，恰到好处地融入其中。

**“低头思故……”**

没来由的一顿，Romanoff深吸一口气，又接着缓声道：

**“……低头思故人。”**

Hill显然没空理会Romanoff突然的低落，只是颇有些不满地吻上她的唇，身下迎合着她有规律的勾挑。

只一瞬，Romanoff便回过神来。眼前是爱人烧红的眼角，染欲的呻吟，叫她如何分神来考虑其它。

皎洁的月光糅杂着卧房透过的一丝光亮倾洒下来，在她周身晕出朦胧的轮廓。又如梦般织出一层轻薄的光帘笼住她，罩住她。

一时间Romanoff竟恍惚觉得自己珍藏半生的仙子就要被天神收走，蓦地急切起来。

**想要她。**

**好想要她。**

终究是抛下了理智，不顾一切地冲撞，刺探，勾弄，一时间引得身下人叫不出声来。

“抱紧我。”

命令的口吻。

按捺住身下的悸动顺从地环住Romanoff单薄的脊背，挺了挺身贴上她傲人的柔软。

体恤被津液和汗水洇染，湿答答地贴在身上，微风钻过，竟是致命的冰凉。

“叫我的名字。”

默然，软下声来。

“我想听，你的声音。”

埋在湿热里的指节富有技巧地一转，手掌覆上热源轻轻蹭着，Romanoff享受着由她奏响的天籁之音，心底却是无尽悲凉。

像是跌入月光编织的清冷梦境，美好而虚幻。

**她被月光禁锢，被月光灌得烂醉。**

**她无路可走。**

**只有身下人唇边一抹极轻极淡的笑，柔软而安宁。**

“Tasha。”

另一个世界下起了雨，纷纷蒙蒙，跌进幽蓝湖泊。

“Nat。”

渐渐拢密，渐渐急促。

“Natasha。”

脆响漾起涟漪，又无声地荡开。

“Romanoff。”

越扩大，越消散。

“不要停。”

雨，不要停。

指尖勾起水纹，为雨声增添音调。

不断地提醒自己。

Romanoff，不要急。慢一些，轻一些。

**下凡的仙子折了翅膀，她此时瞧来太过单薄脆弱。**

可心底隐隐有种冲动。

**想把她捂热，想把她融化。**

**想把她揉进怀里，永不分离。**

**再也不会分开了。**

**多好。**

雨声打碎奢望，乐曲尤未奏完。

她加了力道，乐声被陡然拔高，拉长，混着激烈的雨滴将月光撕扯，扭曲。

“低头……”

喘息。

“思故……”

呻吟。

“低头思故……”

最后的颤音。

桌上刀叉被风掀落地，脆声响着，打破月光。

一曲终。

大梦一场。

猛然跌出梦境。月光，阳台，轻帘，一切未变。

**琴却不见。**

裸露的肌肤被凉风打得冰凉。赤脚走进卧房，途径桌上缺了刀叉的月饼，纸质的包装上，张牙舞爪几个大字。

** 静夜思。 **

屋内时钟滴答响着指向九点十五，再回头看阳台。

白色轻帘被撩起，是欲飞的蝶。

是缘，更是劫。

踏碎一地流光，抬头望向那一抹朦胧的光影。

像极了那个月晖般清冷的姑娘。

然而**明明如月，何时可掇**。

**我想你了，你听见了吗**。

**Author's Note:**

> 有尽力突出不真实的感觉，结果反倒显得有些过分OOC？？


End file.
